


Keith has a service dog

by myoldusernamewasstupid



Series: Voltron Oneshots (Keith-centric) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Ex-military Shiro, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith has a service dog, Kosmo is Keiths service dog, Kosmo is a german shepher husky malamute mix, Lance (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Lance is a bad friend, Lance is annoying, M/M, None-Verbal Keith, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Past Abuse, Service Dogs, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teacher Shiro (Voltron), because I say so, ex-military Antok, ex-military Kolivan, ex-military Thace, ex-military Ulaz, i might add more ships later on, selective mutism, selectively mute Keith, shiro has a service dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldusernamewasstupid/pseuds/myoldusernamewasstupid
Summary: Keith moves to a new city, meaning he has to transfer schools,making him the new kid, that and owning a service dog do not help with his hate for attention.





	1. The new school

Keith stood in front of his new school, Kosmo's leash held tight in his sweaty hands. He had augured with his dads endlessly about taking Kosmo with him to school. He really didn't want to bring him, but his dads insisted he brought Kosmo with him. He knew school would be easier with Kosmo by is side in the long run, but he hated the attention that came with owning a service dog and transferring in the middle of the school year. Not that he hated that his dad finally found a job near his pa's, quite the opposite. He loved both of his dad' more than anything, and if they were happy he could live with the hated attention. Sensing his stress and anxiety Kosmo pressed against his leg to provide a comforting weight. Keith let his hands run through his fur a few times to calm down. Being a German shepherd husky malamute mix, Kosmo was quite large, reaching with his shoulders to the mid of Keiths thighs. Kosmo nudged Keiths hand and slowly started to walk towards the school, tugging the leash every now and then to encourage Keith to walk with him. Slow and tense Keith walked into the school, Kosmo heeling at his side like he was supposed to. Looking around in the entrance hallway he quickly spotted the directors office. Normally he would get his schedule from the secretary but bringing a service dog required him to get his from the director instead. Knocking on the big wooden door, anxiety creep up his chest again, as on cue Kosmo licked his hand to ground him.  
“Please come in.” a loud deep voice called.  
Keith slowly opened the door stepping in the big office, Kosmo right next to him. As Keith stood in the office he was met with two pairs of eyes, behind a wooden desk sat a white haired man, next to him stood a younger man with bright orange air and a mustache.  
“Hello, you must be Keith Kogane, our new student, its nice to meet you, I'm Alfor Altea, the director.” The white haired man, Alfor said. “Oh and that must be your service dog, Kosmo if I'm correct.” He said looking at Kosmo.  
“Its nice to meet you too, yeah this is Kosmo.” Keith said politely.  
“Hello, my name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe just call me Coran, I'm the schools counselor.” The orange haired man said in an overly cheery voice.  
“Okay, Mr Kogane, here is your schedule, all your teachers know about your service dog , they are informed to let you leave the room and go to Corans office if needed. They are told not to ask any questions as to why, if they behave inappropriate please inform me or Coran immediately, they are not told any specifics as of why you need a service animal, only Coran and I know. You also have permission to leave school or stay in Corans office for a longer time if its necessary. You may visit Coran whenever, he'll always be in his office, we know the cafeteria might be to loud for you so you may eat in Corans office. Please note, that before every class the teacher will introduce you and talk about service animals and their rules, to inform the students, also pleas report any students that harass you or your service dog.” Alfor took a deep breath after explaining everything. “I hope these accommodations meet your needs.” Alfor added.  
To say Keith was surprised was an understatement , he was shocked never had a school really tried to meet his needs.  
“Yes thank you, they meet more than my needs.” Keith said smiling. *I bet Pa and Uncle Kol talked to them.* Keith thought.  
“If you will please follow me now, I'll show you to my office” Coran said and walked to the door. “See you later Alfor.” He said over his shoulder. “Goodbye Coran, goodbye Mr Kogane.” Alfor said and waved goodbye.  
“Goodbye Mr Altea.” Keith said and followed Coran out the door.  
“So, mind if I call you Keith?” Coran asked, slowing down a bit.  
“No, not at all.” Keith responded.  
“You know, you don't have to be so polite, everyone treats me like an uncle, so you may too.” Coran said smiling at him.  
“Okay??” Keith mumbled.  
“So,”Coran started again as they kept walking,“you might find other students in my office ones in a while and most days there will be another dog in the office.”  
“Is it a therapy dog?”  
“No, hes a service dog too, his handler is a teacher in training, so he lets him stay in my office over the day. If you want to, I can introduce you at lunch?” Coran asked him.  
“Ummmm, yeah, sure.” Keith answered unsure.  
Finally they stopped in front of another door, counselor office, written on it in large letters.  
“Well this is my office, do you want to go look for your classrooms now, since you still have quiet some time until school starts, or do you want to stay in my office and I'll show you the room as soon as class starts?” Coran opened the door.  
“Ummmm, I think I'd rather stay here.” Waiting with Coran would be awkward but at least he could get out of the way of the other students for a while longer. They stepped into the office and Keith sat down in one of the cony chairs , Kosmo obediently tugging himself under Keiths legs. Coran sat in a chair across from him. “May I see your schedule, I want to know which class you have first.”  
“Sure.” Keith held out the piece of paper for Coran to take.  
“Hmm, lets see,your first class is in room 201, Math with Mr. Mamora.”  
“Wait I have lessons with uncle Kol???” Keith asked surprised.  
“uncle who???” Coran questioned.  
“Oh, um, uncle Kolivan.”  
“Kolivan is your uncle?” Coran asked astonished.  
“Well not really, I don't know if he and dad or pa are related in some way, I just call him that.” Keith said blushing a bit.  
“Well normally me make sure students have no classes with related teachers, but I guess since Kolivan is not your real uncle we can make an exception.” It stayed quiet after that, at first it was awkward, but after Coran started to work on same paper work and Keiths anxiety calmed down as he petted Kosmo, it grew quit comfortable. That was until Keith started to hear the students filling into the hallway and he remembered that he had to go to class soon. Kosmo sensed his anxiety, immediately laying his front paws on Keiths lap to give dpt.  
(for those who don't know what that means here is the explanation: deep pressure therapy; the dog lays on a part of ones body to provide pressure, it can help calm one down from a panic/anxiety attack, flashback, etc., dpt also helps to ground oneself and works as a distraction from panic/anxiety.)  
Coran of course saw this but said nothing and Keith was glad that he didn't. Completely concentrating on Kosmo, Keith was startled by the ring of the first bell, he was now calmer again but his anxiety didn't quit vanish.  
Just as Coran stood up, ready to show Keith to his first class, there was a knock on the door.


	2. First class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiths first class with Kosmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try to update more regulary while im on summer breack. I don't really have a script for any of my fanfiction, i just write what comes to mind or what i imagine before sleeping so it might take longer to actually write a chapeter since getting in the flow of writing is really hard for me. Please comment if you like the story.

A tall broad men with short with hair and some longer strands in a braid opened the door.  
“Good morning Coran, I presume Keith's with you?” The man asked.  
Keith perked up from where he was seated, recognizing the voice immediately. “Uncle Kol?? Why are you here?” He asked surprised.  
“Morning Keith, I'm here because I thought we'd just walk to class together. If that's okay with you and Coran?” The man, Kolivan asked.  
“Sure Kolivan take the boy with you.” Coran said motioning Keith to stand up and go with Kolivan, the younger telling Kosmo to get down from his lab grabbing his leash and making his way to Kolivan.   
“Come on lets go, I'll introduce to the class real quick, you wont have to say anything. Your seat is in the first row right by the window you can just sit down and I'll handle the rest. Don't worry I wont let them ask intrusive questions. If any of my student harass you tell me immediately and they will be punished. I wont let them get away with hurting you Kit.” Kolivan said while they walked to the classroom. Keith became more anxious again, it helped knowing that Kolivan was the teacher and would most definitely not let the other students harass him, but the panic didn't stop and continued growing. This was the first time since three years that he went to school again, having been home schooled since he was 13. Kosmo started pawing his leg alerting him to the oncoming panic attack. His breathing became faster again and anxiety clouded his mind. 'What if the laugh', 'what if I make a fool out of myself', 'what if they figure out what Kosmo is for', 'what if they think I'm a freak'. Keith suddenly stopped walking as he bent over, clutching his shirt right where his heart was, desperately trying to get air into his lungs. He was glad that class already started and there where no student in the hallway seeing him having a panic attack over going to class.   
“Kit you okay?” Kolivan asked worried and crouching down beside him as he slide against the wall. Keith tried to answer but he still couldn't breath, and he needed to breath. Kosmo laid his upper body on his now stretched out legs doing dpt again. Kolivan started speaking in a soft voice completely different from his normal serious tone.  
“Kit, listen to my voice, okay. Can you tell me five things you can see?”  
Keith concentrated on finding five things he could see. T...The.. Floor,....... You,..... Kosmo.... Lockers.... Ceiling.”   
“Okay good, now can you tell me four things you can feel?” Kolivan continued the grounding exercise he knew would help Keith.  
Keith started focusing on his hands what could he feel. Floor, …....Kosmo fur, …...Wall, M....My c..clothes.” Keith stuttered out his breathing slowly calming down.   
“Good Kit, you're doing good, now name three things you can hear.”   
“You.” Keith took a deep breath before continuing. “ Kosmo breathing, myself.”  
“Okay now two things you can smell.”  
“Kosmo, school.” Keith was now breathing normal again, though the anxiety still lingered and made his chest feel weird, he was used to feeling it already.  
“Kit, are you alright now?” Kolivan asked worried.  
“Yes, sorry Uncle Kol, I didn't mean for this to happen.” Keith looked down in his lap embarrassed, slowly petting Kosmos fur.  
“Kit, you know you don't have to apologize for having a panic attack, that was out of your control, nothing to be embarrassed about, a lot of people have them.” Kolivan reassured Keith coaxing him to look up.  
“Listen Kit, it's going to be alright, all you have to do is walk to your seat. I will tell the class your name and tell them not to distract Kosmo or they will get detention, okay?”   
Kosmo slowly went back to standing next to Keith as he started to stand back up, Kolivan followed him back into a standing position.  
“Okay, sorry we're gonna be late now.” Keith mumbled as he grabbed Kosmos leash again commanding the later to go back into heeling position with the move of his hand.  
“Kit your health comes before being on time for class, also I'm a teacher I can be late, lets go.” They started walking again and even though the anxiety still lingered Keith stayed grounded with constant licks from Kosmo.  
A few minutes later they stood in front of the classroom, loud noises could be heard from the inside. Kolivan opened the door with a last worried glance to Keith, who trembled visible. Kolivan walked in and the students immediately went quiet, before spotting Keith and Kosmo and going back to whispering to one another. Keith made his way to his seat as fast as he could not looking at anyone all the while. Walking through the classroom he heard some of the whispers.   
“Who's that and why does he have a dog with him?”   
“What's a service dog?”  
“I heard only disabled people have a service dog, is he blind?”  
“I wonder why that boy has a service dog, what do you think?”  
“Dogs aren't even allowed in school, why can he bring his dog with him?”  
“Okay everybody, quiet down.” Kolivans voice boomed through the classroom, having no hint of the soft tone he had used with Keith before.   
“As you all have seen right now we have a new student, his name is Keith Kogane and as most of you have realized he has a dog with him. The dog is a service dog and is working, so I don't want to see anyone distracting or harassing him or Keith, understood. Don't look, talk or touch the dog or you'll get detention. If I hear anyone asking personal questions, insulting or discriminating Keith I'll personally bring you to the director.” Kolivan spoke, using the same tone he had used to command his fellow soldiers, leaving not room for discussion. Most of the students listened to him, being to terrified of what would happen if they defied him, some on the other hand didn't listen. On of them unfortunately being Keiths neighbor.  
“Hey, Keith right, so what's that dog for and what's his name?” Keiths neighbor, a boy with brown hair asked.   
“Not your business.” Keith already being irritated from all the whispers snapped at him.  
“Chill dude, I was just asking, no need to be an asshole.” The boy retorted sounding pissed.  
“James, what seems to be the problem that you're not paying attention to my lesson.” Kolivan asked, sending an intense gaze towards said boy.  
“Nothing sir, I was just asking Keith here what his dog was for and what its name is, it's not like it's such a big deal, or maybe he's just retarded.” James answered smirking like an asshole. Some other students snickered in the background.   
“James what did I say about asking personal questions, he does not need to answer your questions, you wouldn't want stranger to ask about your medical history either now would you.”   
“He could at least tell me the dogs name.” James said annoyed that he got called out.  
“Keith does not need to tell you his dogs name, also if you ever use the word retarded again I will get you suspended, we will not let you insult and discriminate people. For now you get a weeks detention with me and your parents will receive a letter from the school. Now back to the lesson.” Kolivan turned back to the rest of the class and continued the lesson.   
“Thanks asshole now I'll be punished because of you, really you have my thanks.” James muttered before turning back to the board.   
The rest of the lesson went without anymore major problems as the others were to scared of Kolivans wrath. Of course the other students still whispered occasionally.


End file.
